Love Doesn't Always Have To Hurt
by Nilu
Summary: It's just a DracoHarry fic. Draco loves Harry a lot, but does Harry know how to react to Draco? (Gets a little sad at the end) SLASH(malmale) Don't like, please don't read!
1. Lost Boy

**Author** - Nilu (Midnight breeze)  
  
**Story** - Love Doesn't Always Have To Hurt  
  
**Summary** – Gets a bit sad at the end, but at the beginning it's all about Draco and Harry being weird and all that crap. Draco loves Harry a lot, but does Harry know how he should react to Draco's passes? HP/DM  
  
**Disclaimer** - I luv Harry and Draco, but I don't own them... sob All da credit 4 da characters and stuff goes to the amazing Ms. JKR, I only own the plot. my chicken huffs and mutters about it being his plot  
  
**Time** – Beginning of Harry's sixth year.

**WARNING this is SLASH (malemale) Don't like, don't read.**  
  
Just a few stuff here that I'd like to point out: Sirius isn't dead cuz it'll make Harry depressed and he doesn't seem like that at all in this fic, but all other stuff that happened in the Department of Mysteries actually did happen.  
  
Guides: Thoughts will be written in /these/  
Annoying voices in the head will be written in 'these'  
And dreams will be written in _these  
_ Stressed words will be written in these  
  
**A/N:** Well, this is da first time I'm writing on ff.net, and when I read u guys' stuff, I really don't think I can match. But hopefully u'll like it, and if u do, then plz review!! And no flames plz or else I'll cry (believe me, u don't want 2 make me cry!) Constructive criticism is always welcome. I luv y'all and lots of pink flowers and fluffy chickens to u!! Read!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
****

**Chapter 1: Lost boy**  
  
Stupid Potter. Making me feel stupid. Damn him. Why does everything have to be so damn complicated? How I long for his touch. His lips on mine. To touch his wild silky black hair. To hold him in my arms and never let go... To protect him. To tell him that everything is alright... To look into those dreamy green eyes like the depths of a lake. To unravel the mysteries deep within. To wipe away the sorrow hidden inside... Draco sighed, watching Harry as he talked with Ron and Hermione. How beautiful he looked when the early morning light coming through the open oak front doors caught his hair...  
  
Draco had started to get interested in Harry at the beginning of their 6th year at Hogwarts. He didn't get it at first. He didn't understand why he felt so weak and vulnerable when he saw Harry or just heard a mention of his name. He didn't understand what was happening, or how or why. He didn't understand until he looked straight into those wonderful green eyes. It just happened. And now he has to face it. He has to face it all alone.

* * *

Flashbacks  
  
Yesterday had been a great day till Crabbe decided he should accidentally spill pumpkin juice all over him.He had cursed Crabbe and took his wand out, but controlled his temper and walkedaway towards the Slytherin Common room. There he had changed into new robes before his first class, which was Potions. He thought he'd better go straight to the class since there was only 5 minutes left. He was walking absent-mindedly when he bumped onto someone. The someone that he lived for. The someone he couldn't live without. His cold, icy-grey eyes had met Harry's green, deep ones, and locked for a few magical moments. His eyes had softened and Harry's had looked away, confused.  
  
"Look where you're going scar-head." He had drawled, trying to keep things unsuspicious. /Damn! Do I always sound this stupid?/ He had asked himself. Harry had noticed the difference in Draco's voice. There had been a shake in it.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy" Harry had said, deliberately sounding suspicious.  
  
He had noticed this. He had felt weak when he looked atHarry's perfectly tanned hands and neck. He had suddenly found himself sweating. There was no way he was going to let Harry notice it. So he had quickly looked away and walked into the classroom just as the bell rang. Harry had followed him inside just as Ron and Hermione came up behind.  
  
Harry had sat by his friends as usual, and he had sat with Crabbe and Goyle as usual. He had kept staring at Harry. Watching him as he sat down and took his book out. /Man he's so damn gorgeous!!/ He had thought. /His body is so flexible and graceful! Look at me now! I'm so clumsy and air-headed! Oh! Look at those rosy lips... Those green eyes... That beautiful body waiting to be explored...!/ He had sighed and that sound had made him suddenly jerk out of his daydreams. His eyes had widened and his body had gone tense and stiff. /What the fucking hell am I thinking about?!!! What the hell is wrong with me?! I must be really sick!! I need to go to the hospital wing!! Why was I looking at Potter?! And not only was I looking, I was fantasising too!!! What is wrong with me???!!/ He had gone completely rigid and had kept staring at Harry. This was the day he had found out that he was gay. But he hadn't accepted it all too willingly. Once he had calmed down, he had realized that he was still looking at Harry, which had been a bad thing by his measures then - but not anymore - and the next thing he realized had been worse; even now. He had seen Harry looking back at him with a confused and almost bemused expression. He had blinked and looked away, but that hadn't made Harry much less convinced that nothing was going on, which he had tried to do by looking away. He had looked back at those deep green eyes and had seen Harry looking weirdly at him as if he were insane. There had been a hint of confusion too, but it had been hidden behind concern of whether he had brain damage. /Oh my God! I hate myself soooooo damn bad!! Now he thinks I am mentally ill. Well, actually I think I am, I mean why else would I look at that stupid pot-head?!/ He had thought. They had been looking at each other even as these thoughts passed through his numb brain.  
  
Ron and Hermione hadn't noticed that Harry wasn't listening to their argument concerning some stupid Jankuas; and he of course didn't know nor cared what they were. All his thoughts were once again focused on Harry. /They don't even know when their friend is not paying attention to them. Stupid Granger and Weasley!! If he would come with me, I could make his life easier. I would make sure that he gets all the attention he needs from me/ He had thought to himself as he looked into those green eyes. Suddenly he had realised what he was thinking about. Anger had raged through him. Anger, confusion and hatred. /What the hell was happening?! What the fuck is wrong with me?/  
  
Just then Snape had come in, sparing his hair, because suddenly he had a strong urge to tear his sleek white-blond hair off his head in anger.  
  
"Silence everyone! Silence!" Snape had said in a bored voice, though there had been really no reason to waste his breath because everyone had already gone silent.  
  
Snape had looked around at everyone, and his eyes had come to rest upon Harry. He had given Harry his usual nasty sneer. /Why the hell does he always have to pick on Harry?/ Once again he had surged with anger at himself for what he had just thought. He had felt like tearing himself apart. This had been the first time he had called him Harry, instead of Potty or Pot-head; which had felt to him then assuring and perfectly proper. He had seethed with anger again. /NO! It's NOT proper!! You are his sworn enemy!! He's YOUR sworn enemy for God's sake!!/ he had screamed inside his head.  
  
The class had proceeded on as usual to everyone but Harry and him. Harry kept throwing him confused and slightly concerned glances, and he had kept on stealing looks of unbearable hunger at Harry. And everytime he had looked at Harry this way, he had spilt out loads of curses on himself inside his head. He had felt this was getting way out of hand; which he still feels now. He still feels uncontrollable, unsupressable hunger for Harry everytime he looked at him.  
  
After Potions, the day had gone by naturally, with him only thinking about Harry ten times, which now he felt too little a time, and which then felt like too much that he was going to explode. He had seen Harry only once more that day, as he had decided to skip lunch and dinner so as not to see him. Crabbe and Goyle brought food outside to the Entrance Hall where he had been during lunch and dinner, both times spending his quite time thinking about Harry which had frustrated him. But somehow, at dinner while in the Entrance Hall, he hadn't been that furious. He had felt like he was starting to understand something. And that feeling was clear when he got to bed that night.  
  
He had lain awake staring at the ceiling with the emerald green drapes pulled around his bed. He had seen Harry's face swimming clearly in front of his eyes on a fine pool of moonlight streaming in through an open edge of the drapes. The green drapes around him reminded him of Harry and he had felt so protected by the greenness. He had heard Harry's voice as it talked and laughed. It had felt like a memory of beautiful things in the day of Spring now soon forgotten by many, for the darkness of the night now enveloped it on all sides. He had felt like the only one who could still see the shining star in the shapeless sky of blackness. He alone could see the light which was what he lived for. The shining star who was Harry.  
  
A small voice in his head had said softly, without disturbing his wonderful vision of Spring, 'I guess you already know now, then. You love Harry Potter.' And to his surprise, he had taken it in without resistance, without fighting to hold back the truth. He had agreed with that small voice in his head that will be there with him when he was desperately trying to forget Harry, reminding him that love doesn't always have to hurt...  
  
End of Flashbacks

* * *

The bell rang for their first lesson on their second day back at Hogwarts. Draco was still staring at Harry (A/N: He was staring at him since the flashbacks began) and when Harry turned around, he caught Draco's eye. Draco quickly blinked and looked away. Harry stared at him suspiciously for a few seconds, then walked away to his first class which was Herbology, with Ron and Hermione.  
  
Draco turned towards the stairs with Crabbe and Goyle, as their first lesson was Transfiguration.

..........

(To be continued)  
  
****

**A/N :** Me: I really tried my best so plz don't kill me!! runs away and whimpers away in a dark corner in Snape's dungeons while my chicken takes over

Chicken: Plz review!!(I'm only being joyful and using exclamation marks only because she threatened to cuddle me if I refused) And check back soon for updates!(for that pathetic-little-girl-who-call-herself-my-master's sake) Free disgusting-worm-candy 4 everybody!!! (she wanted me to say that cuz I really wouldn't have said anything that pathetic if she hadn't made me) So that's it and I'm going to bed. Goodnight to you all who actually bother to read her stories.

Me: Hey!! There may really be someone who loves me apart from you! smiles fondly at my chicken

Chicken: narrows eyes that always puts me under the impression that he's sleeping, and walks away grumpily

Luv,  
oOo NILUoOo


	2. Unwanted thoughts

  
  
**A/N:** I'm baa-aack!! WOOHOO!! Oh... sorry =nervous laugh= didn't know you were here.....or did I.....? - Anyways, so I'm back with the next chappie, and since you obviously aren't jobless enough to worry about me being hyper, on with the ficcie!!  
_But_ before that comes always the thakyou's right? -  
  
**Kalyn-Malfoy =** You like it?! Really?! You are so sweet!! Thankyou! Here's your update!  
**HOnEySky =** You like it too? Wow, you guys make my day!! Thanx!! Here's you update!!  
**Silverflames03 =** Thankyou!! And I'll write the way you suggested! It's good to have tips like that so my readers can read this ficcie easily! Thanx for telling me! I updated!!  
**Wildchild22 =** I noe...it's been used like a billion times, but it's really hard to come up with a unique plot with so many cool fics around, but I promise to keep it as original as possible!! Update coming up right after......  
  
Wow! I never expected so much reviews for my first chappie!! You guys are amazing!! Oh, and HOnEySky, I love that name!! It sounds so delicate like....you know what I mean? Ok, sorry, I'm rambling =nervous laugh=  
**Disclaimer:** Do I _have_ to do this again? Oh well....all characters and places and stuff are property of the amzing JK Rowling!!  
_Guides:_ Draco's thoughts in 'these'  
Harry's thoughts in _'these'_  
Normal speech in "these"  
Annoying voices in the head in /these/  
Stressed words in _these_  
**Here's chappie two!!**  
  


**Chapter 2: Unwanted Thoughts**

Harry couldn't understand why Malfoy was behaving so wierdly. It was just so freaky to have someone - especially him - stare at you like that!  
  
_'Must be all the pressure what with his father in Azkaban and all'_  
  
But he couldn't quite shake the wierd thing at the back of his head trying to get out and scream the truth at him. He just pushed all those thoughts to the back of his mystified brain, and listened to Ron and Hermione arguing about Jankuas again.   
  
_'How boring are these people??!! What the hell were Jankuas anyways?'_  
  
His question was answered immediately by Hermione as if she had read his thoughts; but of course there was no way she could've done that while fighting with Ron, but you know, it's just a thought that passed through my mind...   
  
"Harry, aren't Jankuas amazing? They're almost like kangroos, except they are way huger and jumps way longer. Don't you think they are just amazing?! Of course Ron doesn't think so cuz he has got no clue what kangroos are, but don't you think they are incredible? Huh?" Hermione looked eagerly at Harry.  
  
"Yeah Hermione....... whatever you say Hermione......they are amazing creatures Hermione...." Harry answered slowly, wondering what was suddenly wrong with everyone. Who fights about amazingness of creatures?  
  
Ron caught the look in Harry's face, though Hermione didn't, and burst out laughing. Harry almost laughed, but seeing Hermione's furious face, he decided that he didn't want to be told a lecture all the way to Herbology and for quite a few days after that.  
  
Harry let his brain wonder again as Ron and Hermione launched yet another 'I-hate-you' attack on each other. To his surprise his thoughts landed on Draco, while looking for something to think about.  
  
_'It's probably just concern for the poor guy'_ Harry tried to reassure himself. _'Sometimes I feel so sorry for him for being such a dumbass!!'_  
  
Harry burst out laughing at his own (stupid) joke, and its only good outcome was to end one of the many Ron-and-Hermione wars.  
  
"Er... Harry? Are you alright?" Ron asked with much concern, though there was a trace of amusement at Harry's little outburst.  
  
"No - I mean yeah. Of course I'm alright! I was just ... remembering my last encounter with Dudley before school..."....and Harry plunged into a totally made-up story that really didn't make any sense.  
  
Finally they got to the greenhouses, and walked into the one labled 5, where most of the class was. They waited for Professor Sprout to arrive. Then they started working on these totally dangerous plants called Tarantilus, that look like those insect-eating ones, except these were HUGE! They had a special food they needed and no one tried to guess to what creature those decaying skin and flesh once belonged to.  
  
After a few minutes of feeding them, Ron got Harry to a side away from the others.  
  
"Harry, there's something I wanna ask you. Why da hell was Malfoy staring at you in Potions yesterday, and now today in the Entrance Hall?! He wasn't just looking at you or anything; his eyes were like glazed over as if he was imagining something and he had this dreamy look plastered on his stupid face. Is there any way you know what this is all about?"  
  
Harry felt numb for a while. He hadn't expected anyone else to notice Draco's behaviour, and he damn well didn't expect Ron to ask him something like this.  
  
"I've got no clue. Maybe he was imagining hexing me with his wand or something because his father is in Azkaban."  
  
"No. That wasn't it Harry. I'm not sure, but I think he was considering you.." Ron trailed off lamely, waiting for Harry to understand what he said.  
  
"What do you mean 'considering' me?"  
  
"You know.....like...um....you know .....er.." Stumbled Ron, trying to find the right words to explain it without being perverted. He took a deep breath and continued. "I think he fancies you, Harry. I think he's interested in you..." Ron looked uncomfortably into Harry's eyes. He wasn't the kind of guy who talks about stuff like this with his friends.   
  
Harry looked into Ron's eyes, confusion growing in them. So Ron suspects something like that too, then.  
  
Harry just shook his head and waved the suggestion away. "You are not telling me he's gay are you?!" He asked, trying, but failing to sound incredulous. "I mean c'mon, look at all the girls he's gone out with!"  
  
"No Harry. There's definately something going on in Malfoy's fly-infested, stupid brain. Might involve him kissing you or something..." There, he'd finally said it. What he had been wanting to tell from the moment he saw Draco looking in Harry's direction. It felt kinda nice to have said it, and at the same time a bit embarassing.  
  
Harry was shocked at first at this sudden comment, but soon recovered, or at least pretended to. In his mind, Malfoy kissing him would be the most gross moments of his life, but in Draco's mind, it would be the most enchanting and magical thing that'll ever happened to him - but whatever, anyways....   
  
"I don't think so Ron." Harry said, trying to sound confident in what he was saying although he wasn't. "Malfoy's probably got some kind of trouble focusing his brain on normal things."  
  
They both laughed at this and Ron just let the subject drop...... for now. (Mwahahahaha!! Ohh Harry, doesn't know what Ron has in his head at the moment!! Er.... actually he doesn't have anything in his head at the moment, but he'll soon have at least _something_ - I mean he's gotta right?!)  
  
The Gryffindors spent most of Herbology feeding the giant plants. Though Harry just acted as if he didn't care about Draco's behaviour, he kept thinking back to what Ron said. Was Malfoy really considering him, according to Ron and to a small part of his own sub-conciousness?  
  
Of course he could see the attraction in Draco that made girls attracted to him as iron fillings is to a magnet. He could see why they looked at him with dreamy eyes and just walk past the same place over and over again just to bump into him.... Who could escape those wonderful, cloudy-grey eyes.... Who could sleep without feeling his warmth..... Who could breath without smelling his wonderful smell quite unique from anything they've ever smelt.... Who could walk past him without feeling the urge to ruffle his hair and to slip their fingers through those silky strands.... Who could wait to feel his sweet, pungent and warm breath on their skin.... Who could escape without a sigh when his wonderful milky skin rubs against theirs... Who could -  
  
"Harry, are you sure you're ok?"   
  
Ron had just brought Harry jolting back to the real world. Harry felt blank, being interrupted from such lovely thoughts. Slowly, realisation dawned into his numb brain. He stared horrified at Ron, who looked back at him with concern and confusion.  
  
"Is there something wrong Harry?"  
  
"NO-NO OF COURSE NOT!! I'M NOT A SPOON!!" Harry blurtered. He was feeling really confused right now.

Ron arched one red eyebrow and looked at Harry as though he was a hilarious hairy spider that meant no harm to human kind.....(er.....or something along the lines of that....)  
  
"I mean - I'm alright. No need to - to worry!" Harry realised that he was sweating fast.   
  
_'Shit! Now you've done something stupid beyond your imagination, Harry!!'_  
  
/Quite right hun. Now you know why everyone call you 'The Large Teaspoon With a Cow'./  
  
_'WHAT??!! No one calls me that!!'_  
  
/I know. I wuz ju' playin' withya./  
  
_'.....Whatever! Just go away!!'_  
  
"I was just.....thinking about.........about something that happened.....on.....in.......er......um..... - it's just something that happened." Harry tried to cover up his stupidity.  
  
"...O..K.... Harry, you do know that you can always tell me anything, right?"  
  
Harry nodded, not exactly understanding why. It's not that he didn't trust Ron; he'd trust him with his life, but this was different, this was a feeling that he couldn't quite figure out.   
  
He suddenly felt all alone, though the whole class was still there. He strangely felt that there was something that he had to face up to on his own, and that was not Voldermort, it was a feeling. He had to face a feeling on his own, and it was harder than anything he's ever done.  
  
..........  
(To be continued)

**A/N:** Well? Whaddaya think? Like it - Hate it - or just trying to be plain mean(j/k), it doesn't matter; all that matters (to me) is that you leave a review!! Ok, maybe not..... but anyways, I noe it's a bit short, but I swear chapter 5 or 6 (I can't remember which) will be really long!! Anyways, I'll be really happy and give you poisoned candy (j/k) if you review!! (I know, Hermione wuz a bit stupid and lame back there, but I really couldn't think of anything else for her to say!! But I'll get better! I promise!!)

**PS: I need a beta!! So if you are willing, you can leave your e-mail in the reviews or e-mail me at iLuvBadBoyDracohotmail.com!!** I'll be really happy if you would like to be my beta!!

  
  
CYA!! =hugs and kisses to everyone reading this=  
  
.::. Nilu .::.   
  



	3. Detention and COMC

  
  
Hey guys, I'm back with the new chappie!! Hope you like it! Thanx to all my reviewers!! And this is SLASH, so don't flame me if you don't like it but read it anywayz cuz you didn't have anything else to do cuz you can't say it's my fault cuz I warned ya!! Hahaha!!   
  
**Bryjin:** Thank you so much!! Reviews are always encouraging and no, I don't want my readers to go insane cuz then I'll have ta pay for their medications, and I don't have any money!! Hee hee!!  
**Zakuyoe:** Thanx!! I never knew this was a great story! And I'm so proud of myself cuz you all love me!!!!!! Erhm, got a little carried away there. I'm over emotional and over active. Heeheee! Oh, and a beta is someone who reads the chappies before hand and check for spelling, grammar and other mistakes.  
**HOnEySky:** Ron's really acting original?!! OMG!!Thankyousomuch!! Yup, Harry's thinking about Draco, and he'll be doing a lot more of thinking and fantasizing and dreaming!!

_Guides:_ Draco's thoughts in 'these' Harry's thoughts in '_these'  
_ Normal speech in "these" Annoying voices in the head in /these/ Stressed words in _these_

**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, cuz if I do, then I'll be happier than this... =sob= The Amazing JKR owns them... =sob=

****

**Chapter 3: Detention and COMC**

Draco Malfoy stared at the blank wall in front of him as though it was extremely interesting to check out the whiteness.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall said sharply.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, if you would listen please!"  
  
"MR. MAlfOY!!" Mcgonagall shouted  
  
"Oy!" Crabbe nudged Draco hard in the ribs, causing him to return to his original surroundings. Draco spun around to face him.  
  
"WhAt the HELL, Crabbe!" Draco shouted, rubbing his beloved chest and pouting.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy! You are given an hours detention. Next time try to pay more attention, and mind your language! " McGonagall butted in.  
  
All Draco could do was mutter to himself about how unfair it was and what a sexy piece of ass Harry was.  
  
'Seriously, that was so damn unfair!! Can't I even think about my precious Harry without getting disturbed by an old I-am-the-best-Transfiguration-teacher-in-the-whole-world-so-don't-try-to-turn-me-into-a-teacup-cuz-I-will-turn-your-balls-into-live-bats-and-make-Mr.Norris-eat-them-and-if-she-refuses-I-'ll-make-you-go-into-Dumbledore's-office-and-accept-one-of-those-awful-lemon drops-of-his looking kitty??!?!!'  
  
He suddenly realised he was acting in a most girlish fashion. Luckily, he stopped acting so sissy-ish and started trying to turn his condom into a pink thong, before he was given five hours detention. 

After lunch, Slytherin and Gryffindor sixth years had Care Of Magical Creatures. Draco didn't see Harry during lunch - which broke his heart :( - as Harry decided to skip lunch and go to the library where he might be able to clear his head up a bit. But while walking down to Hagrid's hut, Harry thought that it had not been such a good idea, as he heard his stomach growl. Anyways, he hadn't been able to clear his head up; everytime he tried harder to think of something else, the more forcefully his brain worked on creating Draco's face in front of his eyes. Stupid brain!!-Oh, and not to mention that stupid voice in his head kept coming back to torment him for something that he didn't commit. As far he was concerned, he hadn't, nor ever will shove his hand up a cow's ass, as that little fucker called a voice in the head had made up for a pathetic excuse for torturing Harry.

As Harry neared the edge of the Forbidden Forest with Ron and Hermione, he caught sight of Draco walking along with his cronies. Crabbe and Goyle seemed to be talking about something highly exciting, due to the fact that they kept waving their huge arms around in frantic hand gestures. Draco didn't even notice, let alone duck (get it? _DUCK_!! HAHAHAHA!! Er... yeah ok whatever.... sorry?) when Goyle's arm came out of nowhere and hit him across the stomach while doing one of those stupid hand gesture thingies. Of course you know why Draco didn't see it coming, and if you don't, that's cuz he was daydreaming. And you obviously know about who, and if you don't, then I'll tell you but you must give me lots and lots of bright candy wrappers for some reason, and don't ask why I need them!! =hides a diagram of Draco dressed up in candy wrappers behind her back= =waits, but gets nothing= .....ok, so maybe you guys already know about whom, but I'll just say it for the sake of saying it: Draco was daydreaming about Harry!! Obviously thinking of some way to get Harry alone and feed him mash potatoes!! Okay okay, I've stopped being stupid and interrupting the story...

Harry smiled to himself as several Gryffindors laughed when Draco went down on his knees, clutching his all-too-treasured stomach, and spilling out curses on Goyle.

"FUCK YOU MAN!!" shouted Draco.  
  
_'God, he looks so cute when he's angry!! ......Ok, now that thought was NOT supposed to pop up in my head!'_   
  
Harry looked for something else to think about, couldn't find any, so returned to staring at Draco cursing Goyle.  
  
As they got near to where Draco was, Harry got a more closer view of him. His face had gone all bright pink, and he wore a pained expression.  
  
_'Oh man! So cute! So cute! So hot! So damn sexy! So-waaaaaaaaaaait a second!!! Where the FUCKING HELL did_ that _come from?? Ok, so let's try to deny it by staring pointedly at several girls at once and saying I was talking about_ that _girl.... or maybe that one... and making a complete ass out of myself now, shall we?'_  
  
/Oh look, now he's talking to himself. Let's all fall down on our knees in front of him and worship him and call him The Boy Who Lived To Talk To Himself When Things-to-do Was Becoming Scarce./  
  
_'You know, that was really nice and all, but I don't think that will be necessary. I have a huge amount of attention as it is, and I might not get the chance to enjoy more attention'_  
  
/Do you not know the meaning of 'sarcasm', oh Greatest Golden Boy of Gryffindor Who Fantasises About Shagging Draco Malfoy In Some Deserted Dark Part Of Hogwarts In The Middle of The Night?/  
  
_'I do not fantasize about anything like that!'_ thought Harry as he sucked Draco's cock in his mind.  
  
=The fucker called the annoying voice in the head rolled it's eyes= /They grow up so fast that the next thing you know, they've stuck their wands up Dumbledore's ass/ =sigh=  
  
"I did NOT stick my wand up Dumbledore's ass!!!"  
  
/Did I say you did? I just said 'they'. It doesn't have to mean _you_/  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"Um... mate? Are you-like you know....okay?" asked Ron tentatively, keeping a good distance away from Harry.  
  
"Of course. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Um... because you said that you didn't stick your wand up Dumbledore's ass to no one in particular?" Ron asked rather than said. He still refused to believe Harry said that.  
  
"I did NOT say that out loud, did I??!!?!?!" Harry looked frantically from Hermione to Ron with wide eyes and his cheeks could rival Ron's hair.  
  
"Sorry Harry, but you did." Hermione said with a motherly look. Obviously she thought Harry was going insane..... and she was right. 

Harry blushed deeper and averted his eyes from his friends and stared at grass growing instead. Luckily only Ron and Hermione had heard his little outburst, or else the whole school would have something to talk about for the next century. Being The Boy Who Lived was no easy treat.

"I think you should see Madam Pomfrey, Harry." said Ron, speaking slowly and crystal clearly as if he was speaking to someone with serious brain damage.  
  
"No need Ron. I'm fine. Let's hurry, the rest of the class is already there." Harry said and continued on his way to Hagrid's hut without looking back to see if his friend's were following. 

The Gryffindor Dream Team finally got to where they were trying to get to through this whole chapter, and Harry leaned on the fence with Ron and Hermione on his left. He could see Draco a little way away on his right, still muttering curses under his breath and rubbing his chest gingerly. Harry decided to try to deny some things he had been thinking in his head again, as his first attempt to fool himself failed, all because of that fucker called an annoying voice in the head, as he stared dreamily at Draco.

_'Well it doesn't necessarily mean anything. I mean, even guys like to see cute guys and admire their beauty, right? I thought that Cedric was cute too. I'm sure that I'm not gay, considering the fact that I went out with Cho.'_  
  
/Yeah, you went out with Cho all right, but for how long, may I ask? You didn't even like it! And now you're thinking about Draco doing 'things' to you!!/  
  
_'I wasn't thinking of Draco doing any such thing to me!!'_ thought Harry as he moaned inwardly with pleasure as Draco sucked his nipples lightly in his mind.  
  
/People have _gotta_ stop denying things that are so damn obvious, and please, do realise that your inner conscious knows what you're thinking Draco's doing to you. And since when did you start calling him Draco?/  
  
_'Whatever for the things you said first, cuz I don't remember any of them, so you could try to keep your sentences short. As for the last thing you asked, since when have _you_ started calling him Draco?'_  
  
/Since I started invading your pea sized brain and bugging the hell out of you./  
  
_'Blah blah whatever go away'_  
  
/Fine. Have a nice day Draco-watching!/  
  
_'You can't see it, but I'm sticking my tongue out at you!'_

Just then, Hagrid came out of his hut carrying the cutest little things in the world.

==========================================================

**A/N:** I noe that was a bit short, but I'm feeling lazy and sleepy today. =YAWN= Anywayz, I'm planning on posting the next chappie in the middle of next week.  
  
Next chappie: 'Something' almost happens in COMC, and there are a little complications.  
  
The chapter's still a bit too short for my liking, but don't worry, when I'm proof reading, I tend to add a lot of interactions between Harry and his little voice in the head. I think I should give it a name....how about Jake? I love guys' names starting with 'J' for some reason unknown to me and the rest of mankind. Anywayz, I noe that I add a LOT of thinking thingies between Harry and Jake, and if you don't like it or something, please do tell me, and I'll try to limit it. :)  
  
Anywayz, please review, and constructive criticism is always welcome.  
  
So until next time, friends, same blonde hair, same rap channel, goodnight everyone-errrrrrr.............sorry =nervous laugh=  
  
CYA til next chappie!!  
  
Nilu  
  



	4. Little World of Their Own

  
  
**A/N:** Hiya guys!!! Sorry this chappie took so long, but I have a really good excuse!!! Ha! You can't torture me now for keeping you waiting cuz was (I quote) blocked due to the contents being inconsistent with the cultural, political, moral and religious values of the UAE.... Or sumthang like that.... Anywayz the point is that it wuz blocked and I couldn't get on the site to post, and now somehow the site has been unblocked due to some reasons unknown..... So I'm back and will keep updating regularly!! Loads of thanx to everyone who reviewed!! I luv ya guys!! U R da ones that keep me writing! Oh, and if there's any1 that likes Sev/Harry, check out 'Not Enough Black Ink' by Claggart. I love that fic!! It is absolutely amazing!! You can get the link in my profile.  
  
**Disclaimer:** Do you honestly think that I'll be writing fics if I owned Harry Potter and all the other characters? They all belong to the amazing JKR!!

**Chapter 4: Little World Of Their Own.**

****

Just then, Hagrid came out of his hut carrying the cutest little things in the world. . He was carrying a dozen cute, floppy-eared bunnies!! They were all of different colours and were slightly bigger than the muggle ones, and were much more fluffier!! (Aww!! Ain't that _cute_?!)

All the girls started squealing with delight at the sight of the little creatures.  
  
"Kitos! They're so beautiful, aren't they?" Hagrid cooed over the bunnies, delighted that they all seemed to like them. But of course our dear sexy Dray snorted in disbelief. Hagrid either chose to ignore Draco or didn't hear him, cuz he continued on with the cooing, which made our baby Malfoy really pouty .. "Their fur's very useful in Potion makin'. We'll be feedin' 'em and lookin' after 'em for the first couple o' weeks." explained Hagrid. "Now each o' you grab one, and feed 'em these." He handed everyone some kind of plant fibre all crushed and made into pulp. "Be careful when you're handlin' 'em; their bite's not easily cured." 

All the girls rushed forward to get the cutest and pinkiest one they could find, while the boys stayed behind till the girls have finished with their invasion of Kito Land!! (er, or something like that. :P) 

Hermione came back to Harry and Ron, carrying a cute pink Kito. "Why aren't you guys getting one?" she asked.  
  
"Well Hermione, you see, we don't really wanna get run over by a flock of stampedeing, squealing, nutter girls" Ron replied.  
  
"But all the cute ones will be taken" Hermione pressed.  
  
"Oh we really care!" said Ron sarcastically.  
  
Once all the girls had _finally_ moved away, the boys came to take their share of Azeolas. 

Harry and Ron came back, carrying a baby blue one, and a lilac one. They sat down and started feeding them, with Hermione in tears, because, as she said, they were not doing it properly, and were choking the little bunnies.

Draco, on the other hand, was totally at peace, as there was no one to nag him. Crabbe and Goyle were practically shoving there fists down their Kitos' throats with fibre as big as footballs. Draco was much gentler with his Kito, trying to get Harry to notice that he can give the same tender and loving stroking to Harry as well.

Five minutes into the lesson, and our Draco was trying to get our Harry's attention by shifting around to be in his view, but Harry was too busy with his Kito. He thought it was pretty cute and adorable . Draco had completely abandoned his Kito, so the little creature hopped away from him.  
  
/So Dracy my dear, what's on your puny mind today?/  
  
'Harry'  
  
/Ah, I see. So, wanna plan to seduce him?/  
  
"YESSS!!!"  
  
/Ok, but I'm sorry to say this my dear, but you said that out loud/  
  
And indeed, his inner voice was telling the truth once again. [The only other time being when it told him he looked absolutely smashing!! Though of course it may have been trying to be sarcastically true.....oh well.....who knows......=shrug=] All the Gryffindors and Slytherins, as well as Hagrid were looking at him increduosly. But of course one piercing glare had them going back to tending their Kitos and pretending nothing has happened, and then later telling the others so that the whole school will get to know about this little episode by lunch and then they will be able to discuss it for decades to come, and five generations later will have something to talk about at Christmas....... =clears throat= So anywayz......  
  
'Ok, so yeah, what's this plan to seduce that sexy black haired, green eyed God sitting next to a red headed weasel and a brown headed bush?'  
  
/Ah, yes, about that. You will have to pay me 500 galleons for this/  
  
'Um, how exactly am I supposed to do that?'  
  
/Um....find a way.....?/  
  
'I don't think I wanna -'   
  
/Waltz into the Great Hall at dinner and sing Squaredance at the top of your voice, wearing a pink body suit with flowers in your hair and do a strip tease on the Gryffindor table in front of Harry. Then eat his food like a pig, say "you suck, arsehole!!", shake your arse in his face and bolt out of the Great Hall hoping that you wouldn't get expelled, and your father wouldn't find out and there would be a strong enough memory charm to wipe out all their memories of the incident/  
  
'........................................................................................'  
  
................  
  
/......................................................................................./  
  
'........................................................................................'  
  
/Well?/  
  
'...................................................................................................................................................'  
  
/O...k...a...y....... looks like he'll be stunned for a very long time/ =dissapears in a puff of pink smoke (if that is possible for inner voices...)=  
  
And hell was it a long time!!................ Ok so maybe not exactly.... and I'm sure you'll think he's stunned cuz the plan sux (um.....is that the understatement of the decade or what?!), but YOU. ARE. **WRONG**!!!!! Mwahahahahahahahaha!! Um. Ok, so you are wrong if you think that cuz U noe wat? he wuz actually considering doing it......poor boy, got brain damage.... =fuckingheavysigh ohmyGodIthinkmyshoulderbladeswillcrackduetotheweightofthisfuckingsigh= =clears throat innocently=  
  
Anywayz...  
  
Draco soon realised that it was his Kito that was hopping around the place, and started chasing it. Everyone who bothered to look up from their Kito was screaming with laughter.  
  
The Kito jumped towards Harry, and Draco, who didn't see him, tripped over Harry and landed right on top of him. (oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh!!!) Their faces were inches apart from each other. Draco's hands were on the ground on either side of Harry's face, and Harry's hands were gripping Draco's arms tightly. Everyone was still laughing, but to Harry and Draco, the noise seemed a hundred miles away. It felt as if they were alone together, seperated from the rest of the World, so that they could do anything. It seemed as if they were in a little world of their own.  
  
Draco lowered his face slowly onto Harry's, but the movement was barely noticeable. Only Ron saw this advancement. He got to his feet angrily and pushed Draco off Harry. Their _real_ world returned swirling rashly on them upon this seperation.   
  
Draco looked stunned; he had nearly kissed Harry, the boy of his dreams!! Harry looked stunned _and_ confused, as he didn't really get what just happened or what was going to happen.  
  
"Are you okay Harry?" Ron asked, breathing heavily, as he saw what was about to happen between Draco and Harry.  
  
"Yeah... I'm.. Ok..." Harry replied, still perfectly confused. He got to his feet at the same time as Draco. They looked at each other and felt their cheeks go pink.  
  
Ron turned around to face Draco. "Fuck off Malfoy!!" he fumed.  
  
"What's wrong _weasel_? Did I step on your tail?" Draco was angry at Ron for pushing him off Harry  
  
Ron whipped out his wand at the word 'weasel', and pointed it at Draco. Draco took his wand out in a split-second and aimed it at Ron.   
  
"What are you gonna do Weasley?" Draco whispered dangerously.  
  
"Turn you into a squirming little bitch; that's what!" Ron whispered venemously back.  
  
"Like to see you try" Draco was still whispering dangerously. (I just LOVE it when he whispers dangerously!! Don't you?! He looks and sounds SOOOO sexy!!!!!! )  
  
Luckily for the ants on the ground, Hagrid arrived at the scene before the two boys could trample on them and kill their dear tiny wives and husbands and children and lovers and sisters and brothers and mothers and fathers and queens and dark lords and soldiers and babies and friends and teachers and students and...err, yeah ok, I got the point, you want me to shut up. You can put those sharp objects down now......please?......   
  
"Come now, put yer wands down!" Hagrid said with a worried look. The red-head and the blond obeyed reluctantly. Draco put his wand in his pocket, turned around, and snatched his Kito from where it was laying nearby. Startled at the sudden movement, the Kito bared its teeth and drove them into Draco's hand. The sharp teeth went deep into his right hand, causing blood to pour out, and for him to cry out.  
  
He dropped the Kito quickly and craddled his right hand, which was dripping with blood in his left one. He then started cursing the Azeola and Hermione got _really_ pissed at that.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy!! Don't shout at that poor bunny! It's your own fault that you got bitten! Didn't you hear Hagrid tell us to be careful while handling them?! It's just like with Buckbeak! You just don't listen, do you?!!?" Hermione would've punched Draco to the ground and hurt all those poor ants if Ron and Harry hadn't held her back.  
  
Draco was staring at Hermione, totally speechless. He had forgotten all about his injured hand, which was staining his robes and the green, lush grass with dark blood.  
  
'That Mudblood sure need some anger management classes'  
  
"C'mon Malfoy. Mus' get you to the Hospital Wing. C'mon" Hagrid said, guiding Draco towards the Castle. "And you lot keep feedin' 'em."  
  
Harry stared at Draco's retreating back, and so did Ron. Hermione was still busy fuming, and the rest of the class had returned to their Kitos.  
  
"You sure you're OK Harry?" Ron asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, sure. I'm-I'm fine" repeated Harry though he obviously _didn't_ look fine.  
  
(To Be Continued)  
.......

?/??/??/??/??/??/??/??/??/??/??/??/??/??/??/??/??/??/??/??/??/??/??/??/??/??/??/??/??/??/??/??/??/?

Hello darling kiddies!!! :) Hope you liked this chapter and thanx again for all the reviews!! I promise to update sooner next time!! I'm sorry for that little too romantically weirdo whatever piece up there, but you noe, I just felt like putting sumthing stoopit for some weird reason :)Anywayz, I noe I put a lot of ......dots....... but I can't help it!! I'm sorry, but I seem to have come up with an obsession for dots.......dots......dots.........dots.........dots............dots.........dots.........-err...sorry =nervous laugh= The song Squaredance is by Eminem aka Marshall Mathers aka Slim Shady!! Please leave a review to tell me what you think ........ please? .......................... dots ...... Oh, and I'm sorry that Harry and Jake were not talking nonsense here; Draco should have a chance to talk with his little voice too, you noe .. Anywayz, I'm naming Draco's inner voice Jeremiah. The name's given by **herleythekat**!! I think that's a really great name. Wat do you think of having Jake and Jeremiah plotting pranks for Draco and Harry together, huh? =giggles= That's gotta be weird!! =giggles= I'm sorry again for taking so long, and a huge THANX!! to everyone who reviewed!!...............................................  
  
Ok then guys, CYA!!  
  
Hug$ & ki$$e$,  
  
Nilu....


End file.
